Fils de lune
by Cyann
Summary: Une petite histoire sur Remus, sur une amitié


_Titre :_ Fils de Lune

_Auteur :_ Cyann

_Adresse :_ cyann.55laposte.net

_Disclaimer :_ Ben… Que vous dire ? J'ai bien essayé de les enchaîner, mais un coup de vent les a emportés, j'ai tenté de les enfermer, mais ils se sont glissés à travers l'interstice de la porte… Ils s'enfuient encore et toujours et je ne peux rien faire, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, ils ne m'appartiendront jamais…

_Résum :_ Une ch'tite histoire sur Remus… Une découverte, une amiti

 _Note de l'auteur :_ Cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit quand j'étais en train d'écouter un conte à un super festival… de contes, logique ! Peut-être un peu nostalgique, mélancolique, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!!!

                                Et comme d'habitude, merci à Minip et ses encouragements précieux, ses conseils indispensables, à Doudounette et ses corrections plus qu'efficaces et aussi à Ange qui m'a appuyée et enfin merci encore et toujours à ma Padawan qui m'a elle aussi corrigée et encouragée!!! Merci aussi et tout particulièrement aux conteurs du Festival de Contes de Salency, sans qui cette histoire n'existerait pas, et qui m'ont fait vivre un week-end de rêve, un voyage vers un univers féerique, fait de rires et de chants, de jonglage et de sculpture sur ballon… Merci à vous et à l'année prochaine !!!

Et voilà, maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse lire !!!

**_Fils de Lune_**

_- Maman, pourquoi la lune elle est comme ça ?_

Quand Remus se réveilla, sa vue était brouillée. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais une douleur sourde et profonde l'en empêcha. Il baissa le regard vers son mince torse, pâle et couvert de griffures et de morsures encore sanguinolentes. Alors, délicatement, il se redressa, lentement… Son corps meurtri lui hurlait de rester couché mais Pomfresh allait l'attendre.

            Il se dirigea vers ses habits miteux et troués pour la plupart et se revêtit d'une vieille cape trop grande pour lui. Une atmosphère lourde régnait dans la Cabane Hurlante et une odeur de sang flottait dans l'air. Remus se dirigea vers le mur du fond et ouvrit une petite porte en bois couverte de traces de griffures. Le loup s'était déchaîné cette nuit…

_- Comment mon chéri ? demanda la jeune femme au doux visage fin._

_- Rouge… Et toute ronde ? précisa le petit garçon blond et pâle._

            Remus se faufila lentement dans le passage secret, une ombre parmi les ombres. Le jeune homme avait toujours été discret, silencieux, depuis son plus jeune âge. Sa lycanthropie n'avait pas arrangé les choses, et il avait l'impression d'être devenu un menteur au fil des années. Arrivé à Poudlard, cette impression s'était accentuée. Alors que ces trois amis les plus chers lui faisaient confiance, lui leur mentait pour pouvoir se réfugier, s'enfermer dans cette sombre cabane, construite pour lui. Et hier soir il avait encore dû trouver une excuse pour s'échapper.

            La fin du long couloir apparut enfin et Remus se saisit de sa baguette pour ouvrir le petit passage sous le Saule Cogneur. La lumière du jour lui blessa les yeux mais il s'y habitua peu à peu. S'extirpant tant bien que mal, il se retrouva dans le parc de Poudlard. Il faisait beau en cette période de l'année et le soleil brillait déjà d'une froide lueur matinale. L'herbe était encore humide de rosée et Hagrid sortait déjà de sa cabane. Remus se faufila entre les branches de l'arbre à l'abri du regard du demi-géant. Il ne tenait pas à se faire prendre à cette heure par le garde-chasse qui lui poserait des questions plutôt embrassantes. Une fois que Hagrid fut passé, Remus se dirigea lentement vers le château et alla ensuite directement à l'infirmerie. Les premiers élèves devaient déjà être dans la Grande Salle, rêvassant encore, les pensées vagabondes, les yeux endormis et le nez dans le petit-déjeuner.

            Remus soupira. Cette chance ne lui était pas donnée. Voilà maintenant deux ans qu'il cachait son secret des yeux de ses camarades de classe, évitant soigneusement qu'ils ne voient l'état dans lequel il était un lendemain de pleine lune. Ressentant la douleur à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il avança plus lentement et arriva enfin à destination. Entrant discrètement afin de ne pas se faire repérer par d'éventuels malades, il marcha en direction du bureau de Pomfresh qui en sortir dès qu'elle vit le jeune sorcier.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant son jeune patient.

            Remus tenta un sourire rassurant qui se changea en grimace douloureuse. L'infirmière se précipita vers le jeune homme et le força à s'allonger sur le lit le plus proche.

- Ne bougez pas d'ici ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

            Après cette assurée que Remus ne s'en irait pas – comme si il était en état pour – la jeune femme s'en alla en maugréant.

_- C'est une vieille histoire. Sans doute une réalité devenue légende. _

            Heureusement pour Remus, aujourd'hui c'était dimanche et les élèves n'avaient pas trop de travail. Le jeune sorcier paraissait dans son lit, les rayons du soleil lui chatouillant discrètement le visage. Il pouvait voir à travers la large fenêtre en face de son lit le parc qui s'étendait jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite. Il s'imaginait les élèves allongés dans l'herbe verte, au soleil ou à l'ombre d'un arbre, à rire, parler tandis que lui s'ennuyait dans son lit, la douleur vive lui traversant le corps. Pomfresh avait beau être une excellente infirmière, il y avait des blessures magiques qu'elle ne pouvait pas guérir d'une simple potion ou d'une simple incantation comme les blessures de loup-garou. Après avoir examiner Remus, la jeune femme avait été horrifiée de l'étendue des dégâts mais l'avait caché. Seulement le jeune homme était un loup-garou, et par conséquent doté d'une sorte de don d'empathie.

            Alors que le jeune homme laissait vagabonder ses pensées vers d'obscurs horizons, un bruit à l'entrée de l'infirmerie le fit ouvrir les yeux. Et là, il paniqua… James et Sirius venaient d'entrer suivi de près par Peter. Sirius semblait soutenir James dont la jambe prenait un angle étrange. Pomfresh passa devant son lit pour fondre sur les trois jeunes sorciers. Ceux-ci n'avaient heureusement pas vu Remus qui referma vite le rideau pour se cacher. Officiellement, il était en week-end chez ses parents pour le mariage d'une cousine. Que penseraient ses amis s'ils le voyaient là, dans un lit de l'infirmerie, couverts de blessures affreuses et douloureuses ?

            Il ne fallait pas qu'ils le voient. Pas tant que ses blessures n'étaient pas guéries.

_On dit qu'il y a très longtemps, dans un petit village, au fin fond de la campagne roumaine, il y avait un cirque, un cirque ambulant. _

A travers le drap, Remus entendit Sirius racontait à Pomfresh ce qu'il s'était passé, interrompu par les commentaires de Peter et les gémissements plaintifs de James qui semblait en faire beaucoup trop. Apparemment, les trois amis étaient en train de voler au dessus de terrain de quidditch quand un Cognard mal intentionné avait déboulé sans raison dans les airs et s'était dirigé vers James qui avait fait un belle chute d'une quinzaine de mètres heureusement ralentie par le sort de _Levitio_ que Sirius et Peter avaient eu le génie de lancer. Mais James était mal retombé et c'était sa jambe qui avait pris le choc. Heureusement, il n'avait rien de grave et devrait juste rester à l'infirmerie une nuit, le temps que ses os se ressoudent parfaitement.

            Après que Pomfresh ait mis dehors Sirius et Peter, Remus se recoucha lentement sur son lit. L'arrivée de James n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Qu'allait-il faire si son ami le découvrait ici, dans cet état ??? Devrait-il lui avouer ? Ou mentir encore une fois ? Et quand bien même Remus lui dirait la vérité, James allait se détourner de lui, et à leur tour, Sirius et Peter… Et Remus se retrouverait seul. Encore une fois…

_Un soir, les artistes rentrèrent d'une représentation et là, caché derrière un buisson effeuillé, il y avait un panier. Dans ce panier, il y avait un enfant, un tout jeune bébé qui regardait la lune qui semblait lui sourire._

            Remus se souvint de l'école primaire. Au début, tout allait pour le mieux. Il avait des amis, il jouait, faisait parfois des bêtises – peut-être un peu moins que la moyenne d'ailleurs – mais il était comme la plupart des autres enfants. Après cette nuit où il s'était fait mordre, le jeune garçon était devenu plus calme, plus en retrait. Ses « amis » l'ont peu à peu laissé tomber, effrayés par cette distance qu'il mettait entre lui et eux, par ce recul qu'il prenait mais aussi par cette aura, sombre, qui émanait de lui. On dit que les enfants ne comprennent pas. Mais les enfants qui entouraient Remus avaient bien compris que le jeune garçon était différent… Monstrueux certains pensaient même. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

            Et quand il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, Remus n'avait pas voulu y aller. Ses parents n'ont plus d'ailleurs. Mais pourtant, avec la promesse de Dumbledore qu'il ne serait un danger pour personne, il s'était laissé convaincre que se mélanger à d'autres sorciers pouvait avoir des côtés positifs. Et il avait eu raison. A peine était-il entré dans le Poudlard Express qu'il se heurtait à un jeune garçon, replet et blond, qui laissait tomber sa valise sous le choc. Il s'était tout de suite lié d'amitié pour le petit Peter, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Peut-être grâce à cette différence de caractère. Et alors que les deux jeunes sorciers faisaient connaissance, James et Sirius avaient ouvert la porte de leur compartiment dans un grand éclat de rire. Les deux joyeux lurons de la bande qui se nommerait peu après les Maraudeurs, s'étaient joints à eux et sans préambule s'étaient autoproclamés les amis de Peter et Remus.

Jamais le loup-garou ne s'était senti si… Entouré, aimé même. Et portant, chaque mois il fallait mentir à ses trois meilleurs amis, pour qui il ferait tout.__

_Un vieillard, le plus vieux du cirque ramassa le panier et l'emmena sous le chapiteau. Les gens du cirque se demandèrent que faire de ce petit enfant._

            Un gémissement de la part de James suivit d'un bruit de chute ramena Remus sur terre.  En passant discrètement la tête à travers le rideau tendu, il aperçut son ami… Enfin, les jambes de son ami en l'air, tandis que la tête devait se trouver en bas, sur le sol froid de l'infirmerie. Il semblerait que James avait voulu se lever pour aller chercher on-ne-savait-quoi et s'était emmêlé les jambes dans les draps retombant sur son malheureux bras. Son ami formait à présent un tas de membres mêlés aux draps blancs ce qui avait un côté comique si il ne faisait pas cette horrible grimace de douleur.

            Remus hésita un instant puis voyant que l'infirmière n'arrivait toujours pas, se leva péniblement pour aller aider son ami. Il écarta les rideaux et marcha vers James qui leva la tête en entendant les bruits de pas. Ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des souaffles en apercevant le jeune homme qui était censé être parti depuis la veille. Remus ignora la question muette de son ami et l'aida consciencieusement à se relever, aussi bien pour lui éviter la douleur que pour lui-même. Une fois debout le jeune homme se rassit aussitôt sur le lit avec un gémissement douloureux.

- Merci ! grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

            Remus acquiesça mais ne répondit rien. James releva la tête et planta son regard inquisiteur dans les yeux bleus de Remus.

- Mais par Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fais l ???

_Si au début les femmes voulurent chacune s'en occuper, elles changèrent d'avis en se penchant vers le panier et en voyant l'enfant._

Remus baissa aussitôt la tête. Le moment qu'il redoutait quand venait d'arriver. Une simple question qui pourrait paraître anodine. Et pourtant il la craignait tant. Qu'allait-il pouvoir inventé comme mensonge ? Qu'il avait raté le Poudlard Express ? Peu plausible, et cela n'expliquerait pas son piteux état.

Etat que sembla enfin remarquer James.

- Il y a eu une attaque et je suis pas au courant ou quoi ?

            James fronça les sourcils.

- Non, Dumbledore nous aurait averti ce matin… Et puis il nous aurait dit si tu avais été blessé… Et…

            Le petit brun s'interrompit face au silence de Remus.

- Remus ? Mais enfin, est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe ? éclata-t-il pour finir.

_- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il avait le béb ?demanda la petit garçon, fasciné par l'histoire de sa mère._

_- Il était blanc… Sa peau était si pâle qu'elle semblait transparente. Se cheveux, ses sourcils étaient tout aussi blanc. Et ses yeux brillaient d'un tel éclat qu'ils semblaient faits d'argent._

Remus leva enfin le regard. Non, cette fois-ci il ne lui mentirait pas. Et puis, il n'était pas dupe, ses amis avaient du remarquer depuis le temps qu'il disparaissant les soirs de pleine lune. Se doutaient-ils déjà de ce qu'il était ? Un _monstre_ ? Non, s'ils le savaient déjà, il y a longtemps qu'ils l'auraient abandonné et qu'il se serait retrouvé seul.

- Remus ? appela James lentement.

- Tu ne te doutes de rien hein ?

La question prit James au dépourvu.

- Hein ??? Mais me douter de quoi ???

            Un petit rire hystérique secoua Remus. Après quelques secondes, le jeune sorcier se calma et regarda James dans les yeux.

- Toutes les fois où je m'absente, et quand je reviens, mon état pour le moins pitoyable ! Ces blessures, ses morsures, tout ce sang… Et vous ne vous vous êtes jamais douté de rien ? éclata Remus, de l'ironie dans sa voix.

            James garda le silence un temps puis, quand il comprit enfin où Remus voulait en venir, dévisagea son ami.

- Tu… Tu es… Un loup-garou ?

_Tout le monde refusa de s'occuper de cette enfant couleur de lune. Alors le vieillard lui, décida de l'élever. Le vieillard, qui s'occupait des animaux, n'avait hélas que peu de temps à consacrer à l'enfant couleur de lune. Alors celui-ci passa son temps à déambuler à travers les cages des animaux, les seuls qui l'acceptaient._

Remus baissa la tête. Ca y'est, il l'avait dit. James devait être horrifié en ce moment. Il devait le dévisager, reculer sans doute devait-il être terrifier aussi. Allait-il prendre la fuite ? Non… Pas James, pas un valeureux Gryffondor comme James. Non, il allait juste le détester, le considérer comme un monstre et le dire à ses deux amis.

            Un doute envahit Remus. Et si James le répétait ? Dans une heure tout au plus, tout Poudlard serait au courant et les beuglantes des parents allaient commencer à affluer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Et lui, Remus J Lupin allait être renvoyé de Poudlard. Ca devait être une première, un élève renvoyé pour cause de lycanthropie. Dumbledore allait-il lui aussi avoir des problèmes par sa faute ? Remarquez, ça ne serait pas la première fois… Combien de fois avait-il blessé son père qui n'avait pas pu aller travailler le lendemain ? Et combien de fois sa mère avait-elle pleuré dans sa chambre parce que son fils adoré était devenu ce qu'elle craignait le plus ? Toutes ces personnes qui souffraient à cause de lui… Peut-être méritait-il son renvoi après tout ?

- Remus ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant ?

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la question a pris au dépourvu le jeune homme.

            En relevant la tête, un air de profonde perplexité sur le visage, Remus plongea son regard pâle dans celui de James et éclata d'un rire dans joie, presque hystérique.

-  Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? répéta le jeune homme entre deux hoquets ? Pourquoi ? D'après toi ? Parce que vous alliez m'inviter à un dîner aux chandelles au clair de lune tiens, quelle question.

            Le loup-garou se tut en songeant qu'il devenait trop cynique. Sans doute fréquentait-il trop Sirius.

            James continua de le fixait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois… C'était le cas d'ailleurs. Pour la première fois James voyait réellement Remus, il le voyait en sachant ce qu'il était… Remus baissa la tête, trop honteux pour soutenir le regard de son ami.

_Il grandit et les animaux devinrent ses amis. Mais quant il fut assez grand, les gens du cirque lui ont dit qu'il devait travailler s'il voulait rester parmi eux. Alors le garçon couleur de lune décida de devenir clown… Ses numéros étaient parfaits… Mais ne faisaient rire personne. Il se tourna donc vers le funambulisme. Il se disait que tout le monde retiendrait son souffle pour lui, tout le monde s'inquiéterait pour lui. Mais dès qu'il monta sur le fil, il chuta. Le garçon couleur de lune aida donc le vieillard à s'occuper des animaux, ses seuls amis. Il leur parlait, leur racontait des histoires, et les animaux semblaient l'écouter._

- Viens ! Ordonna James à son ami, tout en se saisissant de sa cape de sorcier.

            Remus afficha un air de parfaite perplexité qui fit sourire le petit brun.

- Heu… Venir o ?

- Tu verras !

            Remus eut juste le temps d'attraper sa cape miteuse avant de se faire entraîner par James. Ce dernier le guida à travers le dédale de couloirs. Remus fronça un peu plus les sourcils en reconnaissant le chemin qui menait à la tour des Gryffondors. Une crainte soudaine s'empara du jeune sorcier. James allait le dire. Il allait répéter à tous les Gryffondors qu'il était un loup-garou. Un monstre sanguinaire. Remus devra encore affronter les regards effrayés, dégoûtés et haineux de ceux qui lui avaient fait confiance. Il allait être renvoyé, c'était sûr à présent. Ses parents auraient honte de lui.

            Il s'imaginait déjà les réactions de Sirius et Peter. Sirius lui jetterai probablement un regard dégoûté avec une réplique acerbe du genre « Et dire que pendant tout ce temps tu as dormi à côté de nous… Tu nous as menti, tu nous as _trahi_ ! » Sirius avait beau être un Gryffondor, il avait un côté très Serpentard. Quant à Peter, il se cacherait sans doute derrière Sirius, ses yeux humides et terrifiés braqués sur… Une bête assoiffée de sang.

            Un instant il voulut fuir. Courir loin de l'école, loin de ces regards… Loin de ses amis. Seulement, avant même qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il était déjà devant la porte de la Salle Commune et James s'engouffrait à l'intérieur. Remus le suivit sachant que désormais, tout était déjà joué.

_Mais un soir, un feu dévasta le cirque. Il toucha d'abord le chapiteau, puis les loges et enfin l'aile où s'entassaient les cages des animaux. Les hommes qui avaient eu le temps de sortir de leurs loges regardèrent impuissants les cages commençaient à se consumer. Et entre les cages et les hommes, il y avait le garçon couleur de lune._

Quand il entra dans la Salle Commune, le vacarme habituel lui blessa les oreilles et il dut se contrôler pour ne pas ressortir immédiatement. Il vit James se diriger vers Sirius et Peter en train de jouer aux Echecs – Sirius se faisait apparemment laminer par Peter au vu des pions qui s'énervaient – et  leur glisser un mot. Les deux amis relevèrent la tête, curieux, et lancèrent un regard vers Remus qui se mordit la lèvre. Les deux amis se levèrent et si dirigèrent vers leur dortoir tandis que James faisait signe à Remus de les suivre.

            Le jeune sorcier avait à peine refermé la porte que déjà James lançait un sort de protection sur le dortoir pour que personne ne vienne ni les déranger ni les écouter. Remus n'osait pas lever le regard vers ses amis, trop appréhensif de ce qui allait suivre. Mais il n'allait pas reculer, pas cette fois. Et tant pis s'il perdait ses seuls amis, au moins il aurait la conscience tranquille.

- Bon alors James tu m'expliques ce que tu nous veux ? J'étais en train de battre Peter à plate couture l !!!

            Le petit sorcier renifla et leva ses petits yeux vers Sirius.

- Heu… Non, c'était plutôt moi ! Rectifia-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Ce n'était pas moi les pions blancs ? Je croyais !

            Le jeune homme sembla soudainement prendre conscience de la présence de Remus.

- Mais Remus, qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Tu devais pas être au mariage de ta cousine ? Ouh, t'as une sale tête… Faut croire que les mariages moldus sont plus arrosés que ceux des sorciers. Vous avez provoqué une bagarres dans un bar ? demanda-t-il excité.

            Le flot incessant de paroles et de questions se perdit dans la gorge de Sirius quand il croisa le regard de James.

- Oui bon, vous disiez ?

            James se tourna vers Remus avec un regard encourageant… Remus releva les yeux vers ses amis.

_Et il se dirigea alors calmement vers l'immense tente en feu. Sereinement, il ouvrit une a une les cages des animaux effrayés. Et il leur murmura à l'oreille de chacun d'eux de sortir… Et les animaux lui obéirent. Ils sortirent tous, un a un, du plus docile au plus féroce. Mais quand ils furent tous sortis, la tente s'effondra dans un brasier spectaculaire. Et le garçon couleur de lune ne réapparut pas. Il disparut dans les flammes qui montèrent comme pour lécher le ciel où la lune semblait pleurer des petites étoiles._

Remus regardait ses deux amis en face de lui qui le fixaient, patients et perplexes. Il sentait le regard encourageant de James braqué sur lui.

« A quoi cela va servir d'attendre plus longtemps. Dis-leur ! » Ordonna une petite voix au fond de ses pensées.

Le jeune garçon prit une longue inspiration.

- Je suis… Un loup-garou ! Lâcha-t-il d'une vois sourde et basse, la tête baissée.

            Il attendit des éclats de voix qui ne vinrent jamais. Lentement, il releva la tête et vit ses deux amis sourire d'un air de parfaits abrutis… Puis voyant le regard sérieux de James et douloureux de Remus, ils comprirent que personne ne plaisanter. Le sourire d'effaça du visage de Peter qui eut un sursaut de recul tandis que Sirius affichait un air embêté alors qu'il dégageait une mèche de ses yeux en soufflant dessus. Il se gratta le nez en réfléchissant.

- Mmmmmmh… Alors c'était ça cette odeur de fauve dans le dortoir ? demanda-t-il, d'un air profondément inspiré.

- Non, c'était tes chaussettes Black ! Rétorqua Peter qui s'était avancé auprès de l'interpellé.

_- Mais les gens du cirque, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ?demanda le garçonnet. _

_- La lune a pleuré sur eux… Elle a pleuré des larmes de colère maudissant les gens du cirque… Alors, ils sont devenus des bêtes cruelles, des créatures monstrueuses mi homme mi loup._

Dire que Remus était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Le regard du jeune homme allait de l'un à l'autre de ses ais. Après les avoir fixé, la bouche ouverte, pendant quelques secondes, il se tourna lentement vers James dont le sourire éclairait le visage. Quand le jeune homme retrouva la parole, ce ne fut que pour bégayer des mots incompréhensibles… Et encore.

            Sirius s'approcha lentement de son ami.

- Hey ! T'es devenu muet Lupin ?

- Mais… Quoi ?

            Sirius leva un sourcil en interrogeant Remus du regard ?

-Quoi quoi ?

            Remus ne comprenait plus rien. Ses amis n'avaient pas du comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je suis un loup-garou ! Répéta-t-il plus fort.

- Oui, tu viens de nous le dire !

- Je suis un loup-garou ! Un loup-garou… Réitéra encore et encore Remus.

            Ses amis se regardèrent sans trop comprendre jusqu'à ce que James pose sa main sur l'épaule de Remus.

- Remus ?

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous n'avez pas peur ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en colère ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous répugne pas ?

_On dit que les loups-garous sont les enfants des gens du cirque._

Ses trois amis le dévisagèrent pendant un instant tandis que Remus s'assit sur son lit, le visage dans les mains.

- Attends, attends, attends… Tu croyais que Nous, LES Maraudeurs, allions TE rejeter ? Mais t'es plus dingue que je le croyais ! S'exclama Sirius.

            James alla s'asseoir à côté de Remus.

- Tu aurais du nous le dire plus tôt ! Dit-il d'une voix calme. Ta lycanthropie ne change rien à ce que tu es…

- Je suis… Un monstre ! Murmura Remus.

- Non ! S'écria Sirius. Si tu étais vraiment un monstre, Peter aurait peur de toi, et c'est pas le cas ! Ajouta-t-il en donnant une tape dans le dos de Pettigrow.

- Hey ! Protesta celui-ci avant de se renfrogner.

            Remus releva lentement la tête pour regarder ses amis, un sourire encourageant et compatissant sur leur visage. Pas la moindre trace de haine, de peur ou de dégoût… Rien que de l'amitié.

            Le jeune homme réalisa soudain combien il avait été stupide de croire un seul instant que ses amis pouvaient le rejeter pour sa différence… Stupide de croire que James allait le dénoncer. Stupide de ne pas voir à quel point ses amis étaient si différents des autres. Il se sentit délivré de toutes ses craintes, de toute sa douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque transformation.

            Alors Remus releva la tête et sourit à ses amis.

- Merci !

_Et depuis ce jour, seulement depuis ce jour, la lune se gonfle sous son courroux et devient rouge, comme pour crier « Outrage »… _

            Ce soir, le loup allait encore une fois se défouler… Mais l'humain aura le cœur plus léger. Il ne sera plus seul…

FIN


End file.
